


Crazy

by the_link_dock



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Jerome Valeska is Bad at Flirting, M/M, Nerd Bruce Wayne, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeremiah Valeska, Possessive Jerome, This is jerome, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Bruce, Young Bruce Wayne, and jeremiah, cursing, high school setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: 当你描述一个人的时候，你什么时候才会说：“他们”疯了吗？这充分概括了瓦莱斯卡双胞胎，他们的那种古怪不是“穿鼻环，剃光头”的疯狂，更像是一种“在教师休息室放烟花，看它是否会爆炸”的疯狂。
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我还没决定结局是不是jerome / bruce

  
  
Chapter 1: Gym Class  
第一章: 体育课  
  
当你描述一个人的时候，你什么时候才会说：“他们”疯了吗？  
布鲁斯 · 韦恩就是这样形容瓦莱斯卡的双胞胎杰罗姆和杰罗迈的。  
  
一开始，杰罗迈看起来并不疯狂，但是布鲁斯越和他交流，他就越觉得杰罗迈是另一种疯。  
  
杰罗迈是那种看起来精神错乱的人。 他把人看作是物体——垫脚石，不在乎他们在他爬到顶端的过程中受到了多大的伤害。 如果杰罗迈说他是你的朋友，结果往往是弊大于利。  
  
因为杰罗迈似乎温顺而真诚，你从来没有注意到它，当你发现的时候已经为时已晚。 通常情况下，杰罗迈的“朋友们”经常怪罪于自己，而不是真正的罪魁祸首，杰罗迈。  
  
布鲁斯已经看到太多的人在杰罗迈瓦莱斯卡这个迷中不仅失去了他们和朋友，还迷失了自我。  
  
另一方面，杰罗姆就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。 有一次他被停课，原因是在教师休息室放烟花，还把门把手弄坏了，因为这样老师们就出不去了。   
  
他真是幸运，校长看到他抛着火机离开犯罪现场，但没有人能够证明杰罗姆是罪魁祸首，也没有人受到严重的伤害，所以他们不能开除他。  
  
布鲁斯知道所有的事情，他是电脑迷，他可以黑进学校的电脑，就像他们的密码就是“密码”一样简单。  
  
布鲁斯密切关注着哥谭学院的每一个著名学生。  
  
爱德华 · 尼格玛是他的一个熟人，他擅长科学并且已经开始上大学课程了。 他没有很多朋友，除了一个被遗弃的情绪化的孩子，奥斯瓦尔德。  
  
爱德虽然不善社交，但人很好， 他语速很快，喜欢问了一大堆容易惹人生气的谜语。  
  
奥斯瓦尔德几乎肯定是某个地下帮派的成员，但即使是布鲁斯也找不到任何确凿的证据。  
  
奥斯瓦尔德就像是学院派和情绪派的混血儿。 他是那种戴着格子围巾和两条不同皮带的人，但由于学院对着装有严格的要求，布鲁斯无法证明这一点。  
  
没关系，布鲁斯是一个比较年轻的学生，而且正如戈登校长所说的那样，每个重点的人都在高年级，就像瓦莱斯卡双胞胎一样。  
  
他们还有两年就要毕业了，而布鲁斯只是一个大一的学生，因为他刚刚才通过了新生考试。  
  
吉姆 · 戈登是布鲁斯爸爸的好朋友。 托马斯 · 韦恩去世后，给布鲁斯留下了一家公司，还有一大笔钱来支付他在哥谭学院的学费。  
  
布鲁斯肯定可以拿到奖学金免费入学，但他不想把这个机会从一个需要它的学生手中夺走，比如尼格玛。  
  
扯远了，回到双胞胎身上。 因为布鲁斯从年龄上比他们小一年，所以他没有任何必修课程和他们一起上。 不幸的是，选修课不是的，也不是按年龄分开的。  
  
布鲁斯和瓦莱斯卡双胞胎一起上艺术课，和杰罗姆一起上体育课。  
  
这些是他最不喜欢的科目， 不是因为双胞胎的存在，但和他们上同一门课让他更烦了。  
  
那对双胞胎不怎么注意他，他们为什么要注意他呢？ 按照他们的标准，他并不特别，因为他既不是他们的追随者，也不是疯子。 但是当他们注意到他时，他们就非常不好了。  
  
布鲁斯不会说他们是恶霸，或者至少他没有被恶霸欺负。 大多数情况下，他们给他起外号并不是为了伤害他的感情。  
  
从技术上来说，他们是恶霸，但因为布鲁斯宁愿他们这样对他，而不是对其他人，所以他容忍了。 他们又没有对他进行人身攻击。  
  
他们给他起了绰号，而不是刻薄的绰号。 一群学生刚刚称他为“亿万富翁小子” ，不过那是在双胞胎到来之前就开始了。  
  
杰罗姆叫他布鲁西，布鲁西男孩，征服者，小征服者，棕色眼睛，最近还叫他斑比。  
  
布鲁斯可以忍受他们中的大多数人，但他讨厌被轻视。 小鹿斑比是个可爱的名字，布鲁斯讨厌把自己想象成可爱的人。 他不想变得可怕(他只是想看起来有点吓人) ，他只是想被看作一个普通人。 一个正常的，阳刚的男人。  
  
如果你的女朋友有一双大眼睛，又温柔又可爱，你才会叫她斑比。  
  
布鲁斯不想变得温柔可爱。 他也不想变得强硬和粗俗。 布鲁斯希望别人觉得他粗鲁又冷静。  
  
可惜他妈的杰罗姆比布鲁斯强壮多了。  
  
布鲁斯还记得杰罗姆第一次这么叫他的时候。  
  
那是在体育课上，杰罗姆和布鲁斯搭档，因为显然没有人愿意和这个疯子搭档，也没有人真正和布鲁斯说过话。  
  
当杰罗姆说这句话的时候，他们正在做俯卧撑和仰卧起坐来热身。  
  
布鲁斯试图把杰罗姆的脚按在地上，但是他妈的布鲁斯压得还不够用力。  
  
“天啊，斑比，把你的膝盖放在我的脚上，用你的体重压下去。”  
  
当然，布鲁斯立刻提出了抗议。  
  
“你他妈的叫谁小鹿斑比呢，混蛋。 我记得你走路的样子比我还像个小鹿。” 布鲁斯咬紧牙关，双膝跪在杰罗姆的脚上，双手放在杰罗姆的膝盖上，决定把注意力集中在压制杰罗姆上。  
  
杰罗姆发出刺耳的笑声，“小鹿斑比，这是因为我经常像风筝一样飘飘欲仙。”  
  
布鲁斯激动地说: “你他妈的给我闭嘴好吗? ”  
  
杰罗姆笑着说: “哦，小鹿斑比的嘴真会说。”  
  
布鲁斯怒视着杰罗姆，但决定不予理睬。  
  
再做5次之后，他们不得不交换。  
  
当杰罗姆抓住布鲁斯的脚踝时，布鲁斯打了个寒战，“我不觉得那会有用。”  
  
杰罗姆哼着歌让他详细说明。  
  
“你应该按住我的脚，而不是抓住我的脚踝。”  
  
杰罗姆哼了一声，“我想我不会有什么问题。”  
  
布鲁斯把双手放在脑后，噘起嘴唇。 他踢了一下自己的左腿，轻松地摆脱了杰罗姆的控制。 杰罗姆压住了布鲁斯另一条腿，笑了起来。 布鲁斯觉得自己的傻笑很快就消失了。  
  
当布鲁斯把脚放回地面时，杰罗姆把他的脚踝抓得更紧了。  
  
杰罗姆咧嘴一笑，露出疯狂的笑容: “有本事你再试一次。”  
  
布鲁斯看向别处，开始做他的20个仰卧起坐。 他们本来应该做10个的，但是哈维教练疯了。  
  
他的疯和瓦莱斯们的不一样。在正常情况下，超重的是我的教练，但是他让我们做更多的锻炼，仿佛这样就能减掉他身上的体重。  
  
布鲁斯能看出杰罗姆正盯着他，所以他的眼睛盯着自己的腿，心里数着。  
  
数到10的时候，他开始失去动力，15的时候，他努力不发出任何声音。  
  
杰罗姆可以看出他正在挣扎，“我敢打赌，如果你多做一些这样的锻炼，你就能把我问问压住。”  
  
布鲁斯瞪着他，躺下又起身，生气地说: “闭上你的臭嘴。”  
  
杰罗姆深吸了一口气，“小孩子竟然说这种脏话! ”  
  
布鲁斯翻了翻白眼，做了一个仰卧起坐。  
  
当他闭上眼睛躺下去的时候，集中精力不要尴尬地喘气。。  
  
他感到杰罗姆的拇指摩擦着他腿上的皮肤。  
  
“在你失去他们之前把你的脏手拿开。” 布鲁斯疲倦地说，懒得去看那个红头发的人。  
  
当一只温暖的手轻轻地挤压并抚摸着他的小腿时，布鲁斯动了一下，眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
“我向上帝发誓——”  
  
哈维教练还没来得及说完，就吹响了哨子，让大家聚在一起，告诉他们正在玩躲避球。  
  
太他妈棒了。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我已经快10年没玩过躲避球了，所以如果它看起来很差劲，求放过  
> 此外，我正在用我的手机写这篇文章，所以你可以礼貌地指出大写或拼写错误:)

Chapter 2: Dodgeball  
第二章: 躲避球  
你可能不知道，布鲁斯讨厌躲避球。  
  
他们用的是那种老式的橡皮球，每次布鲁斯一听到这个词，就会在他的脑海里回荡，留下红色的印记。  
  
他躲避球打得他妈的真烂。  
  
布鲁斯跑得很快ーー他在高中之前参加过田径比赛ーー但他的准头很差，当他接到一个球时，他不知道该怎么办。  
  
他的目标是在事情变得严重之前离开; 他的队伍里有一些强壮的家伙，他知道，如果不是自己拖累了他们，他们队是很棒的。  
  
但是，操，杰罗姆在房间另一头盯着他的样子让布鲁斯心跳加速，胃也扭曲了。  
  
近距离看，杰罗姆的眼睛是绿蓝色的，但是从房间的另一边看，他的眼睛是黑色的，那双眼睛似乎在说他保证会去找布鲁斯，杰罗姆是个他妈的虐待狂，所以布鲁斯不可能轻易脱身。  
  
杰罗姆准备发一个球，目标是布鲁斯的脑袋。  
  
去他妈的，躲避球烂透了。  
  
球被放置在体育馆的半场线上，各队被随机分配。  
  
布鲁斯的球队里有布奇，如果你不认识的话，就去找球场上最大的那个家伙，那就是他了，他真他妈的可怕。 他绝对可以丢出一次成绩不错的球，但他太大了， 他会在头两分钟被淘汰。  
  
这一次，布鲁斯希望这是一个男女同校的班级。 大多数女孩都很健壮，能消灭任何反对她们的人。  
  
布鲁斯听到布洛克的哨声，猛地回神。 布鲁斯和其他许多小家伙站在后面，其他人冲到半线，开始在他们那边滚球。  
  
他看到杰罗姆两手抱住一个球，布鲁斯踮起脚尖躲在布奇身后。  
  
杰罗姆用一个令人作呕的耳光把大一新生马丁打出局了。  
  
“你出去! ”布洛克教练大喊，坐在他的肥屁股上，而孩子们开始搞事。  
  
布鲁斯忍住了冷笑，当一个球从他头顶飞过时，他低下了头。  
  
杰罗姆的队友特奇被一个球击中肚子而被三振出局。 布鲁斯下意识地退缩了一下，同情的做了个鬼脸。  
  
他侧身，手舞足蹈地以避免被打中。  
  
“干得好，萨斯! ”教练喊道。  
  
妈的，布鲁斯都没注意到他。 萨斯可不是容易对付的，他甚至不是一个运动型选手，但他的准头可以使他成为一个军事狙击手。  
  
正如布鲁斯预测的那样，布奇在第二分钟到来之前就出局了。  
  
现在他的球队是由一群不知名的失败者和一个叫琼斯的篮球运动员组成的。  
  
萨斯向布鲁斯丢了一个球，布鲁斯抓住它大喊，“布奇! ”  
  
布洛克拍了拍手说: “韦恩，干得好! ”  
  
布奇从板凳上站起来，重重地拍了一下布鲁斯的肩膀，接住了布鲁斯的球，在杰罗姆扑倒布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯又击中了杰罗姆的两个球员。  
  
不到十秒钟，布奇又淘汰了一个孩子，杰罗姆则干掉了布鲁斯队里的另外两个。  
然后，杰罗姆接住了布奇的球，然后传给了萨斯。  
  
两节第一节。  
  
该死的萨斯，杰罗姆 和布鲁斯。  
  
他们还有七个球，布鲁斯则有五个。  
  
布鲁斯把自己颤抖的手归咎于肾上腺素并努力无视它，他用双手捡起一个球。  
  
“草草草草，”他低声咕哝着，看着杰罗姆狞笑抓着一个球，脸色非常难看。  
  
萨斯 保持着相当中立的态度，两只手各抓一个球。  
  
他们同时发起进攻，布鲁斯躲闪躲避，抬起腿，用球挡住了对方的攻击。  
  
他的团队成员在为他加油， 当他没有被击中的时候，他们便欢呼起来，但是有了 萨斯 作为对手，布鲁斯几乎没有希望获胜。  
  
杰罗姆快速投出三个球，布鲁斯跑到一边躲避，咒骂着，因为他差点被萨兹的球击中。  
  
“快点，布鲁斯! 我们没有那么多时间! ”布洛克喊道。  
  
“你听到他说的了，布鲁西，发挥出你的本事，打我啊! ”  
  
布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，把球踢到他们那边，他的球更多地瞄准了萨斯。  
  
萨斯把球扔向布鲁斯的胸口，布鲁斯丢了手中的球，抓住了另一个。  
  
“ 萨斯，你出局了! 布奇，坐回去! 这里正在打着呢! ”  
  
布鲁斯咒骂着，杰罗姆咧嘴一笑。  
  
这意味着你他妈想去哪儿就去哪儿。 杰罗姆跑过半场线，朝着躲避球聚集的地方跑去，布鲁斯则朝另一个方向跑去，确保自己不会背对着他。  
  
“耶稣——他妈的——基督啊! ”布鲁斯一边低下头，一边大叫，跑得更快了。  
  
“来吧，布鲁西，别跑了! ”杰罗姆喊道，又朝他丢了一个球。  
  
布鲁斯把球扔向杰罗姆，祈祷那个生姜能接住球，然后一切就结束了。  
  
杰罗姆咧着嘴站在一旁，布鲁斯停了下来，两人互相盯着对方。  
  
布鲁斯弯曲膝盖准备逃跑，睁大眼睛看着杰罗姆。  
  
杰罗姆慢慢靠近布鲁斯，布鲁斯慢慢地往后退。  
  
杰罗姆冲上前，用一个橡皮球击中布鲁斯的肚子。  
  
当球从杰罗姆手中丢出时就把布鲁斯吓得喘不过气来，但布鲁斯还是紧紧地抓住了它，然后又翻了个身。  
  
布洛克吹响了哨子，宣布他的球队获胜。  
  
布鲁斯喘着气试图让自己平静下来，他的队友拍了拍他的背和祝贺他。  
  
布鲁斯并不觉得自己是胜利者，最终，杰罗姆还是打中了他。  
  
真他妈的疼。  
  
布洛克告诉他们在第二场比赛开始之前去冲个澡，听到了一些抱怨和轻松的叹息。  
  
更衣室是一个被诅咒的地方。布鲁斯通常在体育馆后不洗澡，但躲避球后就不行了。  
  
布鲁斯脱掉衬衫，看到杰罗姆打中的地方，他的肚子还红红的。  
  
萨斯砰的一声关上了他旁边的柜子，他已经赤身裸体，裹着一条毛巾。“不错嘛，韦恩。”  
  
布鲁斯一边点头表示感谢，一边把汗津津的衬衫塞进更衣柜。  
  
杰罗姆大笑着被推到特奇身边，走到布鲁斯旁边的储物柜前，操他妈的字母表。  
  
“不错嘛，小鹿斑比。”杰罗姆斜睨着说，一边扯下自己的衬衫。  
  
布鲁斯觉得自己的脸发热了，但还是嘲笑道: “那是因为你像一本图书馆的书一样烂——”  
  
“我说的是你那块红印，布鲁西。不过谢谢你的夸奖。”  
  
布鲁斯皱起眉头，在杰罗姆看到之前迅速脱下短裤并塞进储物柜，用毛巾裹住腰部。  
  
“嗯，不错的屁股，”杰罗姆评论道，他把自己的短裤脱得比布鲁斯慢多了。  
  
而杰罗姆则赤裸裸地站在那里，布鲁斯盯着他的眼睛，忽略脸颊上的热量，拿着毛巾一动也不动。  
  
“去你妈的，”布鲁斯嘶嘶地说，然后猛地关上储物柜，拧开锁冲向淋浴间。  
  
是的，如果他们有单独的卫生间就好了，但是布鲁斯感谢上帝，至少他们之间有帘子隔开。  
  
他迅速地冲干净一身的肥皂泡，不到五分钟就洗好了。  
  
他用已经湿透的毛巾尽可能地擦干身子，然后回到更衣室，路上闪烁着几声毛巾的啪啪声。  
  
他飞快地瞥了一眼身后，穿上了拳击短裤，同时把毛巾围在腰间。  
  
当他努力从背包里拿出其他干净的衣服时，铃声响起，发出了第一时间段的午餐信号，而这个时间恰巧是布鲁斯的。  
  
布鲁斯咒骂了一声，把衬衫拉了出来，衬衫掉在地上。  
  
“你为什么这么急，布鲁西? ”杰罗姆坐在布鲁斯旁边问道。  
  
“我他妈的不想再错过了我的午餐时间，”他嘶嘶地说。  
  
杰罗姆耸了耸肩，打开了他的储物柜，衣服洒出来时发出懊恼的呻吟声。 布鲁斯得意洋洋地把裤子拉了出来，猛地扯下毛巾，挂在更衣柜的钩子上。  
  
他将一条腿伸进裤管，另一条腿挣扎着保持平衡，一度撞到 萨斯 的储物柜上。  
  
他从背包里拿出他的汗衫，从那堆衣服上抓起他的外衣，然后把背包扔过肩膀，在杰罗姆骚扰他之前离开了。  
  
当他穿过体育馆的时候，他把衣服的扣子扣好，没有注意到它比平时要大，进了自助餐厅。  
  
去他妈的，那是杰罗姆的衬衫。


	3. 杰罗迈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯和其中一个吵了一架。

Chapter 3: Jeremiah

  
Chapter 3: 杰罗迈  
在布鲁斯看来，他有两个选择。  
  
第一，把衬衫烧了。第二，把衬衫烧了。  
  
但他不能就这样，他妈的烧了衬衫就得他妈的半裸着。  
  
这让他有了更现实的选择三: 找到杰罗姆，然后说服红头发把他的衣服还给布鲁斯。  
  
布鲁斯还得去吃午饭，所以在排队的时候，他皱着眉头拨弄着袖口。  
  
这件衬衫真他妈的大，我他妈的怎么把它们弄混了？  
  
在脑海中浮现出杰罗姆挣扎着穿上布鲁斯衣服的画面，这个想法确实让布鲁斯把自己都笑了，但这最终让他又一次皱起了眉头，因为他想起杰罗姆比自己大得多。  
  
那只是因为杰罗姆比自己大，而且经常打架。  
  
布鲁斯盯着杰罗姆的衬衫袖子，平静地叹了口气，扭动着他的手腕，拉高了袖子。  
  
布鲁斯抓起一个托盘，拖着脚走过队伍，付了帐。 他走到旁边，抓起一把餐巾纸包起汉堡包，放进包里，以备后用。  
  
他抓起几包番茄酱，把剩下的食物倒在托盘里的垃圾桶里，然后离开餐厅去找 瓦莱斯卡。  
  
寻找一个瓦莱斯卡从来没有任何好处。  
布鲁斯有点喘不过气来，因为找不到杰罗姆而越来越沮丧。  
  
杰罗姆老他妈的到处乱晃，现在布鲁斯怎么他妈的找不到他？  
  
该死的，在我需要见他的时候，他当然找不着了。  
  
杰罗姆既不在体育馆，也不在更衣室，他不在学校后面，也没有和他的一群朋友在一起，他也没有在浴室里嗑药。  
  
正当布鲁斯准备放弃学业去上英语课的时候，你瞧，一个熟悉的红发正漫无目的地在他前面的大厅里散步。  
  
实际上，与其说是散步，倒不如说是大摇大摆地走来走去，这让布鲁斯对这种明目张胆的傲慢气得咬紧牙关。  
  
布鲁斯的火了，他咆哮着追赶着杰罗姆。  
  
“喂，混蛋! ”  
  
杰罗姆立刻停了下来，布鲁斯气冲冲地向他要回他的衣服，但是当红头发的布鲁斯转过身来时，他马上退了回去。  
  
去他妈的，那不是杰罗姆。  
  
在布鲁斯看来，情况要糟糕得多。  
  
“哦，妈的，操，我的错。以为你是你的兄弟，我只是去 -- ”  
  
杰罗迈打断他说: “布鲁斯，你为什么穿着杰罗姆的衬衫? ”  
  
杰罗迈压低声音，用一种危险的声调说出布鲁斯的名字，就像布鲁斯的名字是什么珍爱的物品，这使布鲁斯颤抖。  
  
耶利米是个操纵大师。 杰罗姆很危险，但他很清楚这一点。 杰罗姆喜欢被视为顶端捕食者。  
  
杰罗迈要狡猾得多，只有当他攻击你的时候你才知道自己被盯上了。  
  
布鲁斯的脸涨得通红，他咽了口唾沫: “我们的衣服混在一起了，我不小心拿了他的。”  
  
杰罗迈歪着头，目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯，“真不幸。”  
  
杰罗迈有一种自命不凡地说话方式，尽管他没有真正展现出来。  
  
布鲁斯知道，杰罗迈认为自己是特殊的，其他青少年在这里。 公平地说，杰罗迈无疑是这里最聪明的人，包括教师在内。  
  
杰罗迈的眼睛和他一样令人不安。 他的眼睛很大，在它的虹膜周围有清晰的环，使它们看起来比它们原本更大。  
  
眼睛是区分双胞胎的方法之一。  
  
他们的眼睛都是绿色的，但杰罗姆眼睛的颜色更深，看起来像深褐色。  
  
杰罗迈的是一种不自然的绿色，从它们的亮度来看似乎是发光的。 这是一个非常苍白的颜色，类似于薄荷绿，但更苍白。  
  
杰罗迈很少眨眼。  
  
布鲁斯咬了一下他的脸颊，四处张望，想找个话题避免这种尴尬的谈话。  
  
“好吧，我得去上课了 -- ”  
  
“我知道他在哪儿。”杰罗迈又打断了他。  
  
布鲁斯张开嘴，闭上，开口问道，“杰罗姆在哪儿? ”  
  
杰罗迈露出一个尖锐的笑容，布鲁斯不安地看向别处，摆出一副严肃脸，假装他是办公室里工作的吉姆。  
  
“是的，杰罗姆三十分钟前发短信给我说需要一件衬衫。”  
  
布鲁斯点点头，“那就说得通了。”  
  
一分钟的沉默过去了，布鲁斯不知道他是否可以就这样走开。  
  
“我可以带你去见他。”  
  
那是一大堆他妈的不。  
  
布鲁斯也许不像杰罗迈那么聪明，但他绝不是一个他妈的白痴。  
  
单独和一个瓦莱斯卡在一起已经很危险了，但是两个? 没有目击者？  
  
操。  
“啊，不用了，谢谢。我得去上课了。我等会儿再给他吧。”  
  
或者直接烧了它。  
  
杰罗迈的眉毛抽动了一下，眼睛死死地盯着布鲁斯，他感觉他的身体像是摆在熔炉里一样滚烫，布鲁斯咽了口唾沫。 他必须离开那里。  
  
”好吧，我要走了。谢谢你的，嗯，邀请。”  
  
然后布鲁斯转过身，沿着他来的路往回走。  
  
他的肩膀绷得紧紧的，听着身后的动静——布鲁斯他妈的讨厌背对双胞胎中的任何一个，但在这种情况下，这是不可避免的---- 当布鲁斯最终转过一个角落时，他的肩膀能够下垂，他松了一口气。  
  
去他们的。  
  
布鲁斯一整天都要忍受杰罗姆在身边的不适感觉。  



End file.
